Hostage & Illusions
by stars007
Summary: Jane and Maura investigate a schizophrenic who takes his doctor hostage believing he can help him create high-tech weapons and costumes to become a superhero.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Decided to make this approach as if it was a diary entry. Hope that you guys enjoy it. **

Diary Entry #1:

It's been four days since I've been taken to the hospital, causing a massive scare to Jane, Maura, Angela, Frankie Jr., people that I'm proud to call them my family for taking me in after I've passed and what I call… the WORST THING that can happen to anybody.

I was packing my things in a bag as I'd talked on the phone with Maura. She was at the house talking to me and reassuring herself whether Jane was on her way to pick me up. That's when Jane appeared and knocked on the door. I looked back and she was wearing her normal, usual clothes. A grey blazer with a red shirt and black high heels. Something that has always caused me to think is, if I'm a detective from Boston PD like Jane in the future and I have to wear high heels, well, if I need to chase down a robber, believe me I'll take those high heels off and run down the streets if I have to. I wouldn't want my heels to break and I wouldn't want my robber to go away either, would we?

I raised my index finger giving Jane a signal to "give me a minute" as I continued packing my things and finishing my conversation on the phone with Maura. As soon I hanged up, Jane read my mind completely, although I'm sure it wasn't that obvious.

"Maura panicking?"

"Something like that."

"Got everything?"

"Yeah," I told her as I closed my bag.

Maura and Jane for me are like big sisters. My best friend, Greg, says to me that they some times can be my own mothers. But yet again, it's normal for them since I'm quite young, still a high school student who needs guidance. For some, Angela could treat me as a grandmother, but to me, she isn't a grandmother. She's more than that. Angela is like a mom to me. My mom, Margaret, was similar to Angela. She would always cook the best meals, the best desserts, the best of the best, and always had the most insightful advices or stories to give. Sure my mom was forty when she was killed off this world, but I always thought she had lived a long life.

As Jane and me walked out of the hospital, she opened the back door of her car to put my bag in the backseat. I hopped quickly into the passenger's seat and something grabbed my attention. This WEIRD LOOKING GUY was making his way through the main entrance. He was wearing workout gear, and a grey hoodie on. That's when Jane totally distracted me for a while as she opened the door and got in the car. But I quickly looked back to the guy.

"You all right?"

"It's just that guy…"

Not five minutes passed when the WEIRD LOOKING GUY passed and the automatic door closed that gunshots and screams were heard. I looked at Jane and even before then, she already had taken her gun out of her holster.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you gonna do?," I asked her nervous.

"What does it look like? I'm going in. Stay here."

"Aren't you supposed to call for back-up?," I told her scared. And just like that, Jane was out of the car , grabbing her gun hard, pointing it in front as she made her way to the entrance.

I, of course, couldn't let Jane go all alone in there. So I stepped out of the car crouching down. Making sure that if anything went wrong and gunshots would be heard… WELL… I think you know the rest… or what I mean.

I managed to see a window and look through the whole place as if I was an owl. Patients, families of the patients, nurses, everybody was looking at the guy who practically was pointing a gun to all of them. At first, I got scared so I crouched down to the wall and all I could hear was "I want to see my psychiatrist. Now!" nothing else. Then I heard Jane's voice. I got back up again to look through the window, and there she was. Trying to handle things with the guy. Trying to make him lower the gun down, but the guy wasn't planning on doing that.

"I'm not gonna leave till I get my doctor!", he told Jane pointing to gun at her.

That's when it had hit him. Who was this chick pointing a gun at me? What is she doing here?

"Who— who are you?!," he asked Jane.

"BPD. Now, why don't you put your gun down?," said Jane to him.

"No! You heard what I said! I'm not gonna leave until I see my doctor!"

Jane looked around to see whether anybody was hurt. She noticed a nurse to her right side and gave her a signal to go and look for the doctor. As the nurse left to look for the doctor, the guy shoots one of the patients in the leg causing more SCREAMS, more PANIC. I couldn't see that. I crouched down again to put myself together otherwise I might've screamed a bit. That's when the doctor and nurse appeared.

"I'm here, I'm here," said a male voice. And when I looked it was the doctor wearing a white robe on, glasses, black short and curly hair and wearing a tie. Just when Jane tried to intervene, the guy grabbed the doctor and moved to the automatic doors. I ran back to the car as soon as possible for cover. Couldn't allow the guy to see me. That's when the guy was grabbing the doctor by his neck shirt collar and yelling to him where his car was.

The doctor pointed to a green Honda Civic car. His car was parked next to us so as the guy and the doctor made their way to it, the guy noticed me. His first immediate and obvious reaction was to shoot. Luckily I managed to see the reflections and got down. I waited a few minutes, listening to the car's wheels screeching.


	2. Chapter 2

Diary Entry #2:

The whole E.R of Massachusetts General was a complete mess. Gurneys turned around, bed sheets with blood, patients and family members scared and with blood spatter on their clothes. It's a complete disaster! Might I add that I've never been this scared before? Well, I think I was double the scared when I had a final confrontation with the killer of my parents who was an old friend, and who we trusted, Patrick Kelly. Someone that I will never forget and someone that I will never regret killing in self-defense.

As I thought a little bit about my past, that's when I saw Maura walking around passing everybody and holding a cup of coffee on her hand. Weird because she usually carries a cup of tea in her hand and always tells me that caffeine is bad for us. "Tea soothes your mind. Caffeine makes you all jittery and a bit annoying". And that's when we both look at each other and her face muscles got relaxed as she saw me that I was all right.

"What happened? Are you ok?," was the first thing that she told me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just pulled some stitches from where I had surgery but I'm fine," I told her as I pulled the side of my shirt down.

"This looks… like a battlefield," she said referring to the crime scene.

"Just like Jordin Sparks song!," I said in between laughs to ease off the tension and practically because that was the first thing that popped in my mind when she said that.

"Funny," she said all serious. She didn't liked it. "The guy passed right by you!"

"He shot the window, but I got down before," I told her to reassure her and make her calm down.

"Good reflexes. But he could've hit you. You sure you're all right?," she asked again.

"Yes, mother," I said joking.

That's when she was about to say something, but she left it hanging….

"I wasn't. So calm down," I told her. That's when Maura handed me her cup of coffee on her hand. I looked at it in a strange way. I asked her whether she was all right. If she was feeling all right. All she could tell me was…

"I want you to have my coffee."

Since I didn't grabbed it, she opened my hands and put the cup of coffee on my hand. Frankie Jr. walked in and asked whether I was fine as well. And I was. He then asked me if whether I managed to take a good look at the guy, which was expected since he's a cop and needs to start the investigation and gathering details.

"It all happened so fast," that's all that I told Frankie because it was the truth. I took a cup of coffee and that's when Jane gave an order to Frankie to go outside and see whether he could find anything that could lead them to something. He followed instructions and left.

"CSRU is picking up pretty much a lot of messed up things in here. Nothing so far yet," said Korsak to Jane.

"Our guy didn't touched anything. He just bursted in here asking for his doctor," responded Jane.

"Any ideas why he wanted his doctor hostage?"

"It was his doctor. His psychiatrist."

And that's when Korsak turned to me, to see whether I could tell him anything.

"I can't exactly remember his face like very specifically only that he was definitely in a hurry to leave with his doctor," I told him because it was the truth.

And once again, the question is asked again.

"Anything that you remember from his clothes or his face?"

"His clothes didn't add up. It was like he was never taught which colors can be combined and which don't combined," I laughed nervously because I thought whether that could be of help for them.

"It actually is," Korsak said reassuring me.

"He was wearing gym clothing," that's when I noticed Korsak was writing down small details in his notebook. And right after he finished, he looked at Jane.

"Let's talk with the nurses and see what they gotta say about this guy and the doctor."

"I know who we can talk to," said Jane and left me with Maura.

60 feet to the nurses counter, I saw Jane, Frost and Korsak talking with the nurse. Don't know her name but I remember looking at her name tag. Donnelly. She looks in her mid 20s, although she has a baby face, she is making her practice at the hospital. I remember that because when I came out of surgery and I woke up, she came in to my room to check my status and told me a few things.

I can be quite nosy during moments and even though I find it riveting observing an ongoing investigation, I approached close to eavesdrop on the conversation and see what I could and then sort out details of my own.

Nurse Donnelly told Jane that she's been working with Dr. Michael Shore for six years, that he's a psychiatrist, and that she has no idea why he was taken hostage. She only answered by saying, "He's a psychiatrist. Working with mentally deranged patients can be dangerous at times." Just listening to that expression can tell you a few things, like the tone of voice, her thoughts on patients that have a psychiatrist, to mention a few.

Frost asked her whether she could tell them the name of the guy, but she said she didn't know. But she did told him—

"Although my colleagues would tell me that Dr. Shore had been treating him for a long time. Way before I started doing my practice with him."

And just like that, Jane asked the nurse what car does Dr. Shore drive and asked Frost to put a BOLO alert on it.

So as usual, after Jane and the gang goes to the murder scene in this case, the shootout scene, it's time to go back to BPD and start gathering details in the famous board or as Jane and Maura would do… stop by Division One Café.

I'm pretty sure that Maura and Jane talked about what happened, and exchanging their opinions and feelings related to what might've happened and what I went through. I stayed the whole day at Maura's office for what I described as a "power nap".

At the autopsy table, Maura was writing something down in her board and I decided to lie down on the table. The reason why was to actually pull a prank on Jane. That's when Maura gave me the signal that Jane was coming in. I laid down.

"One of the victim's that were at the E.R was killed by this guy that almost tried to take Laura's head off," said Maura.

"Could you not say that again? Sounded like…," said Jane.

"Weird?"

"An appalling feeling, maybe gets me a bit depressed," I said out loud making Jane go a bit crazy and asking where I was.

"Do we have a name on our dead victim?," asked Jane.

"Maria Smith"

Maura and Jane walked over to the "supposedly" dead body and when Maura tooked the sheet off… I stander up SCARING Jane. Her scream was practically off the chart, if there is a scaring chart. Maura kept saying to me "good one, good one" as we laughed together and Jane laughing sarcastically. Trying to act all normal and tough, she cleared her throat to ask what was the cause of death on the dead victim. She told me that she wasn't gonna talk to me.

Maura told her that the cause of death on Maria was a gunshot wound to the auxiliary artery, making her die instantly in her own blood. That's when Maura told her there was something else. That's when I interrupt Maura to tell her that the place was too cold and how she could work like that.

"Maria died of a gunshot wound, but also died of a heart attack too."

How's that even possible? Maura said that it's rare, but possible.

"Was she a healthy human being?," I asked thinking out loud but got a response either ways.

"Her lungs were black. Means that…"

"She was a smoker," I said finishing Maura's sentence.

"She also has a scar in her left side— kidney operation."

Jane gathered the details based on the small details, Maria went to the hospital to get a kidney operation and ended up dying of two causes. But the thing that grabbed her attention was, two death causes. Maura assumed Maria might've gotten into shock after she was shot. She was shot with a .33. As Maura and Jane talked, I looked at Maria's feet, noticing something white on them.

"That's powder. She suffered from a rash," said Maura.

"Call me crazy. But what does a prescribed powder has to do anything with the case?" I said.

"It does. Gives us a start," said Jane. I looked at her surprised because she said she wasn't gonna talk to me. She ignored me as she tooked her cell phone out and looks at a text message from Korsak telling her that the dead victim's husband was upstairs and that they were talking to him. I joined her even though she didn't talked to me. She didn't liked my prank.

I observed the interrogation of Howard Smith, who's in his 40s along with Jane in the observating room. Frost told him that they had found his hair in Maria's bed.

"I was with my wife as she made recovery from her recent operation," said Howard as a response.

And that's when he went on to explain that the hospital managed to find a kidney transplant. Frost went on to ask him if whether he was during the shootout. Howard said that he was asleep next to his wife when it happened and that he never left the hospital. His alibi was Nurse Donnelly.

Korsak went on to ask him whether if he noticed anything weird going around him during the shootout. Howard could only say that everybody was terrified just like him and his wife.

After the interrogation, we all went back to the squad room. I was sitting on Jane's desk as she was standing looking at the board. Frankie walked in.

"CSRU picked up a small bag at the parking lot. Contained some small amount of a white powder. Results came back in. Guess what it is?," he told us.

"Cocaine?" said Jane guessing and it was the correct guess.

"Looks like he was in a hurry. Maybe it fell when he left with the doctor," said Frankie.

"So Maria Smith's husband, Howard's alibi checks out," said Frost as he hanged up the phone. "No way he might've had some kind of relevance with our cocaine guy."

"It's not a guy. It's a _crazy_ guy," I said.

"You comfortable?" said Frost to me noticing that I had both foots on Jane's desk. Jane walked over to my desk and pushed them off.

"How are we gonna find this guy? There's absolutely nothing on our guy," said Jane.

Angela walked in bringing me tea and crackers and handed them right to me. I wasn't expecting it at all. It was a surprise that made my day. Jane was a bit annoyed and asked her whether she had brought other things.

"No," said Angela. "Laura had ordered her tea a few minutes ago. I told her I would bring it to her upstairs."

"Aw, you didn't had to do that, Ange," I told her.

"Not a problem, honey," she told me as she left.

As I took a sip from my tea, Jane looked at me. "You said that you weren't talking to me yet you are."

"You are _so_ immature!," said Jane to me.

"I'm immature? _You're _immature," I told Jane.

Frost asked what was going on between us and Jane told him: I pranked her. Korsak wanted the details.

"I lied down in one of the morgue tables and when Maura tooked the sheet off I stander up. You should've seen Jane's reaction!," I said laughing along with them.

"She pranked you good!" said Frost.

"Can we please go back to our case,guys?" said Jane trying to change themes. "We need to find a way to look into this guy's record. You know what? Frost, do a check on Dr. Shore."

Frost quickly got into action and got a hit. And just after Frost turned the computer screen to Jane, Cavanagh walked in to say the location on where Dr. Shore's car was. We all left immediately.

Frost told Jane that CSRU had found a print. Jane ordered that she wanted to know immediately to who it belonged to. Frost left and Jane asked Korsak to pop the trunk up.

The trunk had more blood. A CSRU approached it and took a sample of the blood. Jane asked who found the car.

"One of the neighbors, Mr. Ryan Mora. He said that he saw a woman and two guys coming out of the car before they ditched it," said Frost.

"Did Mr. Mora saw where the guys went?"

"No."

"3 people. 1 of them would be our guy, Dr. Shore and— a woman?"

"Means that there was somebody else helping our guy," said Korsak.

"Question is who?"


	3. Chapter 3

Diary Entry #3

I head on for a quick and small basketball practice. I'm the point guard at my school's girls basketball team. Originally, I never played for the school even though I had skills and have a "style" as Jane would say. After Jane saw me played, she was the one who convinced me entirely that I should play for the school's team. I thought why not? It's a good way to really just allow my mind to fly away if I ever feel stressed out or if old memories that have hurt my soul, they would go away.

Frost kept me on the loop about how they go on the case. After I finished and was feeling good as new, I went to Division One Café and immediately Angela gave me my green tea and toasts to go. I sat down to see Jane, Frost and Korsak back in their desks all looking to their magical board.

"Frost, is there any way we can find out how long as Dr. Shore been treating this "guy" as his patient?," said Jane.

Maura walked in with her folders on hand. When you see Maura with folders on her hand and walking in to the Homicide Squad, that's the moment when she has results pertinent to the case.

"I think I might be able to help you with that," said Maura.

"Are those the patient's folders?"

"Yes. I talked with Nurse Donnelly and she was nice to give them to me."

"She can do that? Just like that? What happened to the patient-doctor confidentiality sort of thing?"

Yes, indeed. I asked myself that very same question. Maura told Jane that the patient-doctor confidentiality agreement is broken once the life of somebody else is at stake, in this case, Dr. Shore's. She went on to open the case and show all of us more info on it as she briefed us.

"Dr. Michael Shore has been treating our guy—"

That's when Korsak and each and every one of us interrupted her asking her whether she had found a name on the guy. But the interesting fact was that the name was crossed off with a black Sharpie.

And then there was the awkward moment when Maura decided to smell the paper folder to see whether it was black Sharpie. I eventually knew from looking at it at a long distance.

"He was diagnosed with schizophrenia at age 22."

"How is it possible to develop schizophrenia at such a young age?"

That is a very interesting question Jane. I was thinking the exact same thing, but I only observed them.

"Most cases of schizophrenia appear in the late teens or early adulthood."

"Can a woman develop schizophrenia?"

"The condition tends to be more severe in men than in women."

"How did our guy developed this condition?"

"He suffered from low oxygen levels during his birth. No signs here of his parents developing the condition, though."

"Maura, CSRU found a positive match to a small bag at the parking lot. Cocaine."

"Well 50% of schizophrenics are also substance abusers, Jane."

The tone of Jane's voice, obviously meant that if her guy, her perp, has cocaine in his system, which is gonna make it difficult for them. Not a very good combination.

"The motivational drive to schizophrenics turning to substance— in this case— cocaine is to alleviate aspects of his psychosis."

"Great!," said Frost joining in joking. Doesn't make their jobs a whole lot easier.

"Dr. Shore started treating him after he was diagnosed for the past 10 years. He prescribed Risperdal."

"Is that the right drug to treat?"

"Yes. And then Dr. Shore started observing changes once he prescribed the drug. He then stopped attending his daily sessions with him for 2 years now."

Maura was interrupted by a text message. "DNA results on the blood found at the scene… Matches to Michael Shore."

"Means he's still alive," said Korsak.

"Maybe not for long with this schizophrenic guy."

It was time to call it a day. No. It was time to take a break to at least take a deep breath. I was at Division One Café with Frost and Jane. Jane had a cup of her daily caffeine and Frost as well. I was distracted by my daily crossword puzzle. It had been my third that day and I still wanted more. That's when Marla Shore, the doctor's wife, came in screaming, losing her mind, but it was expected. Her husband have been kidnapped for almost a day.

The officer tried to make her calm down and that's when Jane walked up to the lobby and told the officer she could handle it.

"What's your name?"

"Marla. Marla Shore."

"Ok. Marla, why don't you come with us? Have you eaten anything?"

Marla followed Jane to where Frost and I were. As we sat in a table, we started talking. Marla wanted to know how the investigation was going and whether Frost and Jane had an idea on Dr. Shore's whereabouts.

"Afraid not. We're still looking for him," said Frost.

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Marla, Marla, you need to calm down. We're working in the investigation as we speak. You need to trust us, ok?," said Jane calming down Marla. Something that I truly love about Jane, besides having the opportunity to see her in the field is, how she picks up the strength when it comes to these type of situations and manages to give support to the families. When everything's was settled for a while and there was a silence….

"When was the last time that you talked to your husband?"

"This morning. When I was gonna bring him some lunch, they told me that he wasn't there. That he was taken."

"Did Dr. Shore ever talked about his patients at home?," asked Frost.

"Um… yes. We always shared our stories about our works every day when we were together back at home. I think communication is something important when it comes to marriage."

"Was there any emphasis on one particular patient of his?"

"Yeah. he always told me he was having problems way more than the others."

Marla struggled a bit to remember the exact same of the patient. She only said that the name of the patient started with the letter L. Jane went on to ask her about what kind of problems was Dr. Shore having with him. Marla went on to tell her that the guy would come bursting in whenever Dr. Shore was with sessions with other patients, that he'd considered that stalking, that the guy would even come into their house.

"Did you ever filed any complaints against him?," asked Frost.

Marla nodded. Frost said he was gonna go back to his computer and check whether he can get a name on the guy. The last thing that Marla said to Jane and me was,

"Michael said he was gonna take care of it and _now _look at what he's done. He's gotten himself treating this guy and look what he's caused." There was a dramatic pause, it felt as if she had forgotten what she was gonna say, maybe I had read her wrong. She looked at Jane and me straight in the eyes. "I can't sleep in my own house knowing that while I'm in my sleep, in my bed, next to my husband… he can come bursting in. Please… please find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Diary Entry #4:

All the gang was back together at the Homicide Squad. I looked at the board and sat down, Jane was reading some documents on her computer, Korsak was reading some case files and Frost was busy reading file complaints from Dr. Shore when— he FOUND THE NAME!

"Logan Matthews. He also goes by the name of Jacob. Dr. Shore and his wife have filed 20 complaints on him. However, Logan never followed the instructions stipulated," said Frost.

Jane ordered a search of Logan Matthews on the system and see whether there was something. Frost quickly typed the name in and read what was written.

"DUI, robbery, possession, breaking and entering. He's got quite a long record."

"Does he have any driver's license?," asked Jane.

Frost glanced through his computer and told Jane the address. Korsak asked whether Logan was there.

"No. I'm pretty sure he must be in some kind of place where it's far away from his house, his relatives, away from everything, even the hospital." That's when she stopped and she looked at the computer screen. She thought very hard and continued. "He's a schizophrenic so he must suffer from hallucinations, delusions, but it's weird."

"What's weird?"

"Aren't schizophrenics suffer from disorganized speech?"

Maura walked in just in time and answered Jane's question. "Yes and no. Yes because when the presence of two or more symptoms kick in start for at least 30 days."

And there it went! Jane and Maura exchanging their famous theories. But I jumped in.

"I hate to interrupt, but he wasn't a person who was suffering to organize his speech. He sounded like any other _normal _person."

"Maybe his speech patterns haven't been damaged at all."

Jane went on to ask her what Maura was doing there. Maura said that she had just finished talking to Logan's parents.

"They said they haven't seen him in 10 years."

"Adds to the same amount of years when he was diagnosed as a schizophrenic and when Dr. Shore started treating him."

"Do you believe them?," I told Maura.

"I — I kinda picked up.. like whenever they would talk…"

"What? Like maybe our guy was with them?," said Jane.

"Maybe. They sounded afraid."

Frankie Jr. walked in with the results of the prints found on Dr. Shore. Matched to Sara Lee. Maura quickly turned to Frankie Jr.

"That name sounds familiar. Jane, where is the record Dr. Shore has on our guy?"

"Here," said Jane handing her the folder. Maura went through it.

"Here it is. Nurse Donelly gave me a list of all the nurses with their work hours. There's a Sara Lee listed here."

"Did she worked today?"

"No. Says here she called in sick."

Dr. Shore went missing, Sara Lee calls in sick. That didn't looked good for Sara. Jane asked Frost and Korsak whether they didn't mind and would talk to Sara. When they asked Jane where she was gonna go, she said she'd visit Logan Matthews' parents.

"I'm going with you," said Maura. I agreed as well.

"And what are you guys gonna do if you need a gun?," said Jane to both of us.

"I know that you're gonna back us up if Laura and I were in danger, right?," said Maura.

"Maybe," said Jane joking. She left and Laura and I, followed her.

"Are you being serious?," said Maura.

"No. I'm joking, Maura. Of course I would."

So after I ate a quick lunch in the car, we arrived at The Matthews' house. We waited until the front door was opened and Myriam greeted us. Jane introduced us all and we walked in.

Myriam said that she recognized Maura's voice, and that she didn't understand the reason why we were there.

"I was wondering maybe you could tell us," said Jane.

Myriam and Peter looked at each other and then looked back to us. Clearly something was wrong.

"Was your son here? Did he told you not to say anything?," I said without helping myself. Awkward silence.

"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, we need you to talk to us," said Jane.

"What has our son done now?," said Mr. Matthews.

"He took his own doctor hostage. And he's also killed a woman that was at the hospital around the same time he came in. Whatever you know, might help us locate both of them."

"So you can kill him?"

"We want both of them alive, not dead, Mr. Matthews."

"Was he here when you talked to me earlier?," asked Maura.

Myriam nodded and told us that Logan had told them that he needed to go some place. Jane took a photo of Sara Lee and showed it to both parents. Mr. Matthews said that Logan came in alone and that neither him or his wife knew who the woman in the photo was.

"Please…detectives…," somehow the sound when she said "detectives", I enjoyed it. It made feel very important, very superior even though I'm not even close. Mrs. Matthews went on to say, begging to not kill Logan. Jane told her that's never the plan and thanked her for her time as we walked out the door.

As I was on my way back to the department with Jane and Maura, I managed to observe Frost and Korsak interrogate Sara Lee. It started with the basic things. Sara was asking why she was there, Korsak told her that her fingerprint was found on Dr. Shore's car who was taken. Sara acted dumb.

"We have you for accessory to murder for helping Logan Matthews and we have witnesses who saw you get out of the car with him and the doctor," said Korsak.

Sara chuckled and looked at them both, that's when she said something that I'd wish I was there to do something.

"What happened to the girl that he shot? Is she dead?"

"Leave the girl out of this. She has nothing to do with the case," said Frost. Sara was definitely referring to me, where nearly Logan tried to blow my brains out, but missed. Frost and Korsak kept on asking her where was Logan and the doctor. She either acted stupid again or said that she didn't know. Frost and Korsak looked at each other, and they stand up and walked to the door. Killed it! Sara stander up from her chair and reacted.

"I only know him as Jacob," Sara said. "I don't know where he is since he ditched me"

"Why did he ditched you?," asked Frost.

"No idea. He paid me in cash to help him take Dr. Shore hostage when he came in."

"When did he paid you?," asked Korsak.

"Like 2 days before it was gonna happen."

"When Logan famed bursting in the hospital, Nurse Donnelly was the one who gave him Dr. Shore," said Korsak.

"Donnelly is on the front. I was in the back. Eventually I was the one who brought him to Donnelly up front."

Frost asked her again where Logan is, and she went on to say that she didn't know.

"Did you knew that you were helping a schizophrenic guy under the influence of cocaine in his system?," said Korsak.

"I only know that he's a schizophrenic that's all. I had no idea that he's addicted to cocaine."

Why did he took Dr. Shore?," asked Frost.

"I'm not a person who asked all these questions. I saw the money and that's it."

"You still haven't answered our first question: How did your prints got on Dr. Shore's car?"

Sara explained that she drove the car, that Logan had told her that she needed to drive the car and that she needed to ditch it some place else. Frost and Korsak explained then that she was going to jail for accessory to murder, being part of Logan's plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Jane and Maura arrived at Logan Matthews' front door. They were joined by a few police officers from Boston PD. One of the police officers knocked on the door and yelled identifying themselves.

"What makes you think he's here, Jane?," whispered Maura.

Jane gave a signal to the police officer and he busted the door. The other police officers went in as Jane went in as well with her gun on hand pointing to every side and checking. Maura followed her. Nothing was in the apartment. It looked as if nobody hadn't lived there for a whole time. In other words, nobody ate at that apartment however, the apartment was messed up with books, papers and newspapers and full of small bags with white powder in them.

"See? There's nobody here…"

"Only more cocaine," said Jane to Maura picking up a small bag. She put her index finger inside the bag and then tasted a bit. Positive for cocaine. Sudden creak. Both of them looked at each other and then Jane grabbed her gun again and walked to check out the rooms. 2 of them had unlocked doors and one of them was locked. Jane nodded to the police officer and she walked in!

"BPD! Put your hands in the air! Hands in the air!," yelled Jane.

Isabella, a young girl in her mid twenties wearing a purple short dress and black flats looked at both Jane, Maura and the police officers scared. She had no idea what what was going on and why there was too many people there.

"Are you alone?," asked Jane.

"Que?," said Isabella.

"Do you speak English?"

"Little."

"Policia. Ven," said Jane. Isabella walked out with the police officers. Maura and Jane looked at each other as they found more cocaine… but this time pure cocaine that's waiting to get distributed in small packs.

Back at Interrogating room, Isabella is waiting there, alone. She looks at the whole place around inside out as Jane and Maura observe her from the other room. Jane takes her cell phone out.

"Who you calling?," asked Maura.

"Laura."

"There just moments where I just can't understand you."

"Why?"

Laura answered the phone.

* * *

Diary Entry #5:

I was close to BPD when I got the call from Jane. It was weird that I had gotten a call so I answered it.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you busy?," was the first thing that Jane asked me.

"I'm eating. Why?"

"I need your help."

It was funny when Jane asked me for my help. Usually I'm at Division One Café, drinking tea with toasts and just making company to Angela, who I love so much.

"You need my help?," I said in between laughs. "Jane, you said that you weren't gonna talk to me and still you can't help yourself. Admit it. You like me."

I heard Maura in between the phone saying the same thing. Jane got a bit pissed and ignored what Maura and I had said.

"Fine, then I won't help you."

I waited just a few seconds before I was close to press the end button and that's when I'd heard Jane admit it completely, she liked me. She enjoys my company.

"What kind of help do you need?"

Jane explained to me that she had a girl in the interrogation room who spoked very little English and she needed someone who could translate. I'd had told her whether the department didn't had any other people who could help her with that, but Jane wanted me.

"Tell me if you will or will not help me," said Jane.

I took a bite from my burger and sipped from my drink. "Sure. But as soon as I finish eating my burger," I told her.

"Hurry up. I'm at interrogation room #2."

I hanged up and took my time eating my burger. I don't eat junk food to be honest a lot, but once in a month doesn't do any bad on you. My parents and I always ate healthy food. Grilled chicken, vegetables, salmon, potatoes, carrots, everything that you'd could imagine. And during the nights that we'd watch a movie or a TV show as a marathon we would eat pastas, homemade pizzas or burgers. Dad would make the best grilled burgers ever and the ingredients that Mom would put into the pizza made it like no other.

I walked through the hallway of the interrogation room looking for the right one and when I was about to open the door, I overhead Maura and Jane talking. Maura asked what was going on and Jane told her that I had called her sis. That I would never call her that. I smiled and waited a few minutes and I walked in.

"Good, you're here," said Jane walking out the door and grabbing me by my arm.

"Good to see you too," I said to her.

We went to the other room, took a seat and we talked with Isabella. Jane took Logan Matthews' photo and set it on the table. Jane told me to ask her whether she knew the guy on the photo. I cleared my throat and said in Spanish,

"Sabes quien es el el? El que esta en la foto?" I looked at Isabella and she answered me back. Told me that she knew the guy and gave me the name.

"How did she got involved working for Logan?," said Jane.

"Como fue que te involucrastes trabajando para el, para Logan?"

"Yo soy de Guatemala. La manera mas sencilla para poder sobrevivir es trabajando así."

I looked to Jane and told her that Isabella is from Guatemala, that she ended up working for Logan because its the easiest way, to at least survive. That's when I looked back to Isabella and asked her how can we find Logan?

"Ahora mismo no se. No se nada. El desapareció."

Disappeared to where, that was the question? Isabella didn't know. She doesn't have a place to live. She would work all day and all night, nonstop at Logan's apartment.

"Isabella, how long has it been since you last saw Logan?," said Jane.

"Hace cuanto fue que vistes a Logan?," I translated.

A day. It's been a day since Isabella hasn't seen the guy.

"Piensa un poquito mas. No hay nada que nos puedes decir de el? A lo mejor, algo que dijo en voz alta. Sabes que es el esquizofrénico, verdad?"

"Si," said Isabella. She took a few seconds to think and she continued. "Bueno, habia algo. El siempre decia algo que tenia que estar en una cueva para construir un carro y su vestido. Sabes que Superman tiene un capa y su vestido? Pues, como eso."

I looked to Jane and told her what she'd told me. "She says that Logan was always talking that he needed to be in a cave to build a car and his costume."

"A cave to build a car and a costume?"

"Yeah, like Superman with his cloak?"

Both Jane and I we said thanks to Isabella and we left the room. Maura joined us outside as we walked back to the Homicide Squad room. I sat down in Jane's desk. Korsak asked us how it'd go and she was about to when she looked at me.

"What? I'm not a detective. You tell them."

"You tell em," said Jane to me.

"Fine. Isabella said that she hasn't seen Logan for at least a day and that she managed to work with him cause it's the easiest way to survive. She's just a simple girl from Guatemala."

"That means that she never knew anything about Logan's plans of him going to Mass General and taking Dr. Shore as hostage," said Frost.

"Exactly," said Jane.

"She also said that he was always talking to himself about going to a cave to build his car and his costume."

"Guys, remember, schizophrenics live based on their hallucinations and delusions," said Maura.

"And Batman has a cave where he has his cars and costumes."

"That's great. Really sounds amazing, but only one problem: Boston doesn't have no caves," said Jane.

I standed up and approached the board. "It doesn't necessarily have to be a cave. It can be a place where it's dark and he can easily think it's like a cave. Maybe an abandoned place." I thought for a moment and I continued. "Got it! Does anybody know how Morgan Freeman's character— Lucius Fox runs Wayne Enterprises?"

"No," said Jane.

Korsak and Maura nodded no. Frost agreed.

"Thank God! Lucius also serves as Bruce Wayne's aka Batman's armorer, providing him with high-tech equipment. I think Logan's motive of taking," I looked for the board again and pointed to Dr. Shore. "Dr. Shore as hostage is because he thinks that he can provide him with high-tech equipment!"

"That's right! It all makes sense now!," said Frost approaching the board.

There was an awkward silence. Korsak, Jane and Maura looked at me and Frost. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Honestly, you guys have no idea what I'm talking about."

"Exactly," they all said as a choir.

"God!," I took my cell phone out and showed them all a photo from _The Dark Knight. _The first one was a photo of Christian Bale. "This is Christian Bale who plays Bruce Wayne aka Batman in Christopher Nolan's film. Nolan's a genius!"

They all looked at it. I changed the photo again and explained it to them again. "And this is Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox. Legendary actor!"

"Laura, focus!," said Maura.

I grabbed my cell phone and showed them another photo. Morgan Freeman along with Christian Bale in a bat cave surrounded with the high-tech equipment. "And this is Lucius Fox showing Bruce Wayne his high-tech equipment. Eventually it's his Batman costume that he'll be using and then he shows him his Batmobile."

"Still, where are we going to find a cave in Boston?," asked Korsak.

I grabbed my cell phone and typed in CAVES IN BOSTON and the first hit was something that read BELCHER'S CAVE in Great Harrington, Massachusetts.

"There might be one— Ever heard of Belcher's Cave?'," I asked them. They nodded no. I looked at Maura.

"Maybe it's an old legend," said Maura.

"Maybe. Anyways, back in 1765 a man named Gill Belcher emigrated from Hebron, Connecticut to Great Barrington, Massachusetts and he set himself there. The cave is still there and it's accessible and it involves some climbing. How good are your climbing skills, guys?," I said as I looked back to them.

Jane said great in a sarcastic way, Korsak said very bad and Frost wasn't so sure.

"Then we have a good trip. It's 2 hours and 20 minutes from here," I said as I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Diary Entry #6:

The police officers, Jane, Korsak, Frost, and me, we arrived at Great Barrington. We got out of the cars and looked around. The place looked small, but somehow something made it big. Not a lot of people knew about this place and it was clear based on the sand, that a lot of people didn't walked through it either. Jane gave the instructions to the police officers and they got into position quickly.

All of us got into special climbing gear. We had to climb a wall of rocks and once you got on top, that was the place where the "magic" cave was and the place where we had to go and search. Before Jane got into position, she asked Frost and me….

"Is there gonna by any surprises to anybody who walks into the 'bat cave?'"

Frost and me, we looked at each other and said no, but again, comparing _The Dark Knight _and this case that they've been working on, Logan could have set up a few surprises once we all got into position and walked in.

Took us 50 minutes for everybody to climb up all that wall since the physicality of certain people weren't 100%. I'm not gonna mention, but you should imagine. Probably. Once we were all on top, we saw the cave. Long dark alley was seen from the outside. Jane, Korsak, Frost and all the police officers took their guns out and their flashlights. I was in the back of Jane at all times. About 10 steps each of us took before we crashed into a solid door.

"I don't see any handle in here," said Frost.

"Oh great. Maybe it's a magic door," said Jane sarcastically.

I gave a signal to Jane to move her flashlight to illuminate to the right and then to the left. Nothing out of the ordinary. I gave them a signal to take a few steps back and they did. I looked around again and I did some of the weirdest movements ever and… the DOOR OPENED. I looked back at Jane.

"Logan Matthews, BPD! Come out where you are with your hands in the air!," yelled Jane as she passed right by my side.

And the thing that you couldn't believe or… we thought wasn't gonna happen, well DID. Logan Matthews wore a Batman suit and as soon as he saw Jane running in, he pushed her to the floor and runs away thinking he was a bat or should I say… SUPERHERO. Korsak and Frost shoot, but they missed.

"NO! Don't shoot!," ordered Jane. I helped Jane up but as you know, she pushed me a little to the side.

Logan ran and laughed very hard. His voice echoed all the the way around this cave.

"What the hell was that?," asked Korsak.

"Looks like it's Batman," said Frost joking.

"He _thinks _he's Batman," said Jane.

We continued going further and further into the cave and that's when the cave… it somehow…. I can't quite explain it, but it turned on. Neither one of us could believe at what we were seeing. A big car. This car wasn't like any car, any normal car. It looked exactly like a BATMOBILE!

"Are you kidding me?!," said Frost and I.

Logan pushed Frost and me and he then continued to put up a fight with Frost.

You could hear Jane screaming to Logan to stop, that he wasn't Batman, that he wasn't a superhero. But Logan in a deep voice as if he was Christian Bale's Batman would say all the times that he was.

"Where's Doctor Shore?," asked Frost.

Police officers continued searching around.

"He's in a safe place. Helping me build some high-tech weapons," said Logan in a deep voice.

Jane tried to sympathize with him so that he would stop what he was doing, but for Logan, he couldn't.

"He agreed that he would help me!," yelled Logan.

Police officers managed to find Dr. Shore in the next door, he was tied up, but they managed to bring him out. He was all right.

"It's over, Logan," said Korsak.

"Logan isn't here," he said in a deep voice that continued to echo.

"Batman…. is over," said Jane.

"Batman doesn't lose. Never," as Logan knocked down Frost, Korsak and Jane. He tried to do the same with me, but I ducked. Since Logan couldn't listen to what either one of them was saying, I thought, 'Why don't I stick up and see whether he can listen to me?' and I did.

"Batman…. seriously give up. You're going to jail no matter what," I told him. Logan was about to knock me down, but somehow I think that stroke him and he stopped.

"Who are you? Why don't you have a gun? You're not a cop. You're just a girl. Just a girl!," he kept on saying over and over again.

"Taking Dr. Shore hostage, possession, murder, assault on cops, anything else you wanna add to the record?"

That didn't grabbed his attention, but I decided to make another move.

"I'm not any girl. I'm Selina Kyle. Do you know who I am?". Deep down I was thinking, what if he answered my question, what was I gonna do next? Luckily Frost pinned him down and put on the handcuffs.

We climbed down the cave and we were on our way back to the department. The interrogation room. I decided to join Jane and Frost as they interrogated Logan who was still in his so called "Batman" suit.

"You had quite a good day, Logan," said Jane.

"There's a lot of things that can be done in a day," said Logan in a deep voice.

"You can quite the deep voice since you don't have the mask on. We can see your face," I told him.

"We figured out everything," said Frost.

"You gave money to Sara Lee, one of the nurses from the hospital, so when you got there the only thing you had to do was ask for Dr. Shore, grab him and leave out of there," said Jane.

"But I was there with Detective Rizzoli, but you didn't know that. So while we were on the car putting everything away, and we were about to leave, I noticed something very peculiar about you… the clothes gave you away," I told him.

"You started shooting, acting all crazy," said Jane.

And we kept on narrating what he had done. After we finished, Jane told him that he was under arrest. Police officer tooked him away.

Jane and I walked out and Maura congratulated me. She had seen our interrogation. She couldn't stop smiling.

"You should seriously think whether you want to consider a career in law enforcement," said Jane to me.

I smiled and that's when Maura came up to me and hugged me hard. Couldn't even breathe. After she stopped hugging me, she smiled again.

"Good job, _Detective _Damon," said Maura to me.

"I like the sound of it," I said in between laughs. "You guys wanna go to The Dirty Robber? Some beers? Rounds on me!"

Frost and Korsak were there in the hallway as well, and agreed to it. We laughed the whole way around till we made it to The Dirty Robber.

We sat on a table booth all together. I was drinking a club soda, of course while the others were drinking beers. I couldn't exactly recall what Maura was drinking, but she wasn't drinking beer. Jane stand up and said that she wanted to dedicate a round.

"I want to dedicate this round to Laura. For helping us crack this case once again! Cheers," she said as we all touched our drinks and laughed the whole place around.

Angela walked in and it was quite unexpected and probably the moment that she shouldn't have come. I had been given a special assignment from my civics class where I had to work either at a police department, a government office or as a firefighter. Obviously, I knew what I was gonna choose and I thought the assignment was a perfect way to get more involved and thinking whether this was something I would like to do in the future, but Angela might've ruined my surprise.

But hey, each and every one of them were happy and we ate and had drinks all the night long.

I don't know about you, but I'm liking the hang of this… writing to you, writing this diary, if you wanna consider it that way.

Until then….


End file.
